Donde las noches tocan su eterna juventud
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: "La visión de un alma que no ha llegado a este mundo, sin embargo notaste en otras vidas te atormentara hasta llegar a tu lado"


Donde las noches tocan su eterna juventud

Siento el zarandeo del avión mover cada parte de las piezas de mi cuerpo, trato de mantener mi quietud mientras me dejo arrastrar por algunas de las últimas palabras de mi antiguo amo:

"-Tenlo siempre presente vampiro, yo puedo entregarte lo que más anhelas si te rindes a servir a nuestra familia, la familia Hellsing…

-¿y qué clase de cosas anhelo según tú?

-La paz y la plenitud… También desearas alguien con quien compartir esta eterna condena

-ya…"

En ese tiempo lo que más deseaba era recuperar mi libertad pero de alguna forma que aun no entiendo una parte de mí no quería ser liberada, quería quedarse a descubrir lo que este nuevo destino me tenía preparado.

Él dijo que necesitaría una compañera con quien compartir mi días de eterna condena ¿el realmente podría emplear algún tipo de ayuda en eso? Lo dudo.

Ni aun teniendo a las más bellas inmortales me sentiría feliz, no, mi felicidad o lo poco que podría sobrar de ella tendría que apoyarse en un amor que realmente me hiciera sentir vivo.

-Bien Alucard vámonos- la tranquila y poco animada voz de Walter me saca del ensueño y siento como arroja mi ataúd al aire, maldito mocoso, no deja de portarse así desde que se nos asignó la misión.

Le oigo reír mientras salta a mi lado para poder llegar a los cuarteles de ese grupo de humanos creando toda clase porquerías baratas e imitaciones de vampiros, quien lo diría.

Mi ataúd vuela tranquilamente y cae rompiendo una ventana, donde quiera que aterrice, escucho voces a de otras personas que charlan con una aparente tranquilidad con Walter que parece cada vez más molesto y obstinado, quizá ya debería salir y arreglar la situación allá afuera pero algo no deja de perturbar mi mente desde que desperté, una imagen borrosa y sin mucha luz, solo puedo ver trozos de alguien, una cabellera rubia y un fino aroma a tabaco y adulce; me siento nervioso. Algo se rompe afuera, ya casi es hora de salir, necesito tomar mi forma para poder pelear, siento mis demonios adherirse a la piel como telas húmedas y mi ser cambiando ligeramente, concentración. Pero… ¿Qué diablos...? Otra imagen rápida pasa por mi mente junto con las palabras del viejo Hellsing lo que empuja a mis demonios a dar girones de aquí para allá y darme una nueva forma

El ataúd se abre despacio y mi primera vista es a Walter siendo pateado como a un perro por una enorme criatura que no lo suelta, incorporo mi mano recién regenerada y lanzo un par de disparos provocando que la cosa artificial se retire

-¿Qué pasa ángel de la muerte? No te ves muy bien

-¡Llegas tarde idiota! Apenas estas despertando de tu siesta ¿Dónde diablos esta tu forma Alucard?

Me mira con atención al salir de mi ataúd, sorprendido y molesto

-La forma que tome no significa nada para mí, puedo cambiar mi forma a lo que sea- sonrío- El apoyo ha llegado, vamos a cazar unos lobos.

Walter me sonríe con desgana mientras nos precipitamos a atacar a aquel humano, se acerca a pelear contra el mocoso que lo distrae mientras le apunto en la cabeza, vaya que es fuerte… Pero… Cae y al levantarse comienza a cambiar y su cuerpo comienza a transformarse en el de un lobo, maldita sea, otro flash de recuerdo, escucho pisadas dentro de mi mente y ese persistente aroma a tabaco y dulce. Reacciono de forma lenta y le cedo el trabajo al pequeño ángel de la muerte, me despido sarcásticamente después de que aquel perro me rompe de una patada, ordeno a mi ataúd la retirada, buena suerte niño.

Algo anda mal, aparte de mi estúpida mente que no me deja tranquilo, alguien está tirando hilos en este lugar… pero se mantiene oculto… Tal vez si…

Unos pasos se acercan a mí y veo a una jovencita asustada y patética que no tiene idea de quién soy, suficiente de porquerías baratas, después de burlarme de ella y que la dejara noqueada mi ataúd me decido por mí mismo a terminar con esta basura, destruyendo todo a mi paso mientras con tiempo de reflexión permito que esas malditas imágenes y aromas que me tienen hasta la locura me consuman. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué propósito hay?

La sensación de tinieblas es palpable por doquier.

Siento algo perturbador dentro de mí, no solo por este asqueroso tugurio que esta infestado de escoria artificial ¿de forma inconsciente me transforme en esto o fue algo premeditado? ¿Ordenado o inesperado? Solo sé que algo me empujo y fue aquella persistente y molesta imagen de cabellera dorada y aromas complicados y relajantes ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Tenía razón el viejo Hellsing? Puede ser… Puede ser que mi salvación esté en manos mi captor. ¿Podría ser que mi destino no este marcado por la soledad como lo predijo él y a cambio merezca la recompensa de hilos dorados? La idea me asusta, postrarme ante un amo absoluto aun cuando no puedo ni imaginarlo, sin embargo siento la confianza de que todo llegar más pronto de lo que parce. La recompensa se acerca.


End file.
